A Little Moment
by Invisible Observer 3
Summary: Don't read until you see the season 4 finale. There are spoilers. This is pure fluff and family bonding. Captain Swan, Captain Charming, Charming family "And Emma of course I told your parents I don't want to be stabbed in the back and killed by Dave again under Snow's orders because I didn't tell them their daughter was running off to get married to a devilishly handsome pirate.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the show. They are owned by ABC, Disney, and other relavent companies. I also do not receive money for this.

Reviews are always great. Construtive critisism will help cure the characters I write of the dreaded deciese known as OOCness.

That last 2 hour special just killed me and I needed some fluff. Here is to living in the little moments.

* * *

Killian's POV

I was just out enjoying a moment of peace by taking a stroll through Storybrooke when Emma appeared next to me.

"Killian, Ursula got the Jolly Roger back before she left right?" Emma asked while she wrapped her arm in mind and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Aye and I have to say that I enjoy you just poofing next to me at any time of the day. I wouldn't mind it happening at night either," I shoot back before kissing the top of her head.

"Good. You. Me. The Jolly Roger. 10 minutes. You are officiating a wedding. Ours," Emma said as she stopped and looked me straight in the eyes with her most loving a cocky grin on her face.

I was stunned speechless for a moment before I put my own cocky grin in place and replied, "Why Emma, is this you asking me to marry you?"

I saw her eyes light up with her remembering her asking me on our first or third date, depending on who you asked, and then her expression gained a teasing element towards it as she replied, "Well, if you have a reason to say no then I'm asking. Otherwise I'm just informing you. I didn't think you'd be happy to miss your own wedding. Anyway, I have these vague memories from Isaac's book that a captain of a ship can officiate a wedding. Don't know if the same rules apply to the rest of the country but I figure Storybrooke is odd enough that it should count. I mean Regina wasn't even reelected. Mom just decided that she didn't want to be mayor anymore and gave the office back to Regina and no one batted an eye."

"Love, I think no one fought that because they didn't want to be the one in charge of keeping this town running while fighting the random baddie of the week. But, to answer your question, you are just informing me. Now it's a beautiful day, let's walk to our wedding and enjoy this. Now, after you milady," I teased back before I let Emma walk slightly ahead of me for a moment so I could send out a quick text.

* * *

The Jolly Roger 10 minutes later

* * *

As we walked up to the Jolly Roger Emma and I heard some talking on board and Emma turned to me with a confused look that I pointedly ignored. When we made it on deck Emma's parents, little brother, and son came to view and she gave me a very pointed look before turning towards them and asking, "Mom, Dad, Henry; what are you doing here?"

David turned to us and answered with a confused look, "I don't know. You'd have to ask Killian there. I just got a text from my mate saying 'Good emergency. Get Mary Margaret, Henry, Neal, and yourself to the Jolly Roger in 10 min. Bring the camera.' Why did we need to grab the camera?"

"You called my parents so they'd be here for our wedding?" Emma asked as she turned towards me. At the mention of our wedding three screeches could be heard though David will always insist that his was a manly yell.

"MY BABY IS GETTING MARRIED!" followed by the flash of a camera

"MOM'S GETTING MARRIED."

"WHY IS THIS THE FIRST I'M HEARING ABOUT A MARRIAGE. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN INFORMED A LONG TIME AGO!"

"Of course I didn't call them. You were with me every moment since you informed me about this. I used the instant mail on my talking phone" "it's text and just phone mate" David sighed and I hid a small smile that I could still exacerbate him by miss naming these things before continuing "and don't worry Dave, I just found out 10 minutes ago and it was your lovely daughter's idea. And Emma of course I told your parents," at which point I turned towards them, "I don't want to be stabbed in the back and killed by Dave again under Snow's orders because I didn't tell them their daughter was running off to get married to a devilishly handsome pirate. That is, of course, assuming your mother didn't decide that your father already had his fun and killed me herself." I made sure to say lightly to make sure everyone knew I was joking.

"Are you ever going to let us live that down? We wouldn't have killed you ma-" David started trying to look irritated but failing to hide his good humor smile before Snow interrupted with a full teasing smile and said, "You bet we would have killed you. It would have been a race to see if my arrow or his sword reached your back first."

"Granddad, you should know by now no one is ever going to let you live that down," Henry added laughing at the family joke.

"Yeah dad. If we have kids they are going to be raised on the 4 stories on how we met," Emma started and I put my arm around her shoulder and added "and how their mother is the savoir and all of the times their big brother saved the town" throwing a wink towards Henry at the end.

"Yes and when they are teenagers we will hear all about that one time their grandparents killed their father," Swan added.

"Yes, and I'll make sure they'll know that the worse part wasn't getting stabbed in the back and dying but was their grandfather whispering in my ear that he never did like pirates. That isn't true now is it Dave? I mean you're my best mate. How can you have never liked pirates?" I said as I added my best kicked puppy look aimed directly at David for the last part.

"Emma, you are in charge of making sure Killian does not teach that look to any of your kids. Henry look away, you can't learn that look and yes Killian I do like you. We have a bromatriage to prove it. Just stop with the look. I never thought I'd say this but can we please get this wedding started," David asked as he turned towards Emma with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yes, I just need to change first" Emma responded as she sent me a sly smile before she was covered in white smoke. When it cleared she was in a blue vest with the collar popped, a puffed white shirt, and dark pants all made more in the style of the enchanted forest and then it clicked.

"Emma, aren't those the clothes you changed into after Henry and I got you out of the tower?"

"Yes. I figured that since you worked so hard to fit in at Storybrooke," Emma started as she played with the lapels of my leather jacket, "that I wanted to wear something more in the style of the Enchanted Forest in order to balance the two out. Plus this out fit did make me feel a bit more like a pirate and the vest goes very well with your eyes." Emma added with her most seductive look aimed just at me. "Now Mr. Officiator I think it is time to get started."

"I couldn't agree more." With that I just glazed into Emma's eyes and started "We are gathered here today…"

* * *

Yes I am stopping there. I can not go into this hiatus with that much angst so here is some pure fluff and family joking. The bromatriage is in reference to another story I wrote (Bromarriage). It is just like the name suggests. It is a bromance marriage. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.


End file.
